


It's Cold Outside

by janepineapples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janepineapples/pseuds/janepineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been going through a tough time as a human since he lost his grace. Winter has come in and Castiel is out and about staring at the snow even when Dean said he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel watched intently at his breath. It mindboggled him that he could even see it in the first place. His eyes would bunch up in curiousity. He was outside of the bunker even though Dean had told him to stay inside or he might get sick. Except Castiel wanted to go see the snow that had been falling from the sky. 

He stretched out his arm and opened his hand to invite the small particles of white into them. The corner of his lips picked up and he let out a small grin. It was all such a fastinating thing for him. 

Sam had explained to him what snow was while showing him pictures on his laptop. He couldn't help his eyes that beamed at the screen. It was so odd to him that water in the clouds got cold enough to become these white dusty things that fell to the ground. 

"Cas," He heard a gruff voice call out. 

Castiel turned to see a worried look from Dean. His grin slowly disapperared at the sight of Dean. He never liked seeing Dean worried esspecially for him. It was so often that he had seen his face like that since he lost his grace. All Castiel wanted was to see his smiling face. 

Dean went up to him and put his hand on his. He watched his breath come out in puffs. "You're freezing Cas." 

Castiel felt his hand get squeezed by Dean's warm one. It made his whole body warm up suddenly. It always did this to him everytime Dean touched or even looked at him like he was admiring him. His hand felt cold once again as Dean let go. Castiel clenched his hand wishing Dean's would go back to holding them. Why he wanted that? He did not know. 

"I thought I told you to stay inside," He grunted pulling off his jacket. 

"I'm sorry Dean," He began, "I just wanted to see." 

"What are you talking about man?" Dean said throwing him his coat. 

Castiel couldn't help but look at what Dean had been wearing. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that hugged his body well. He could see how defined the hunter's body had become over the years. He always wondered how he could even keep such a body with all the burger's and pies he'd stuff himself with. 

"Cas?" Dean called him out. 

Castiel looked at him and his head titled, "What?" 

"Stop staring at me or I'm going to be jump you." 

"Why would you want to jump-" 

"Cas put on the jacket." 

Castiel did as Dean said and instantly his nostrils sucked in the smell of Dean. It smelled of his colonuge and Dean himself. If Castiel could, he'd want this to be the only scent he could smell. 

"Why weren't you wearing your coat?" Dean asked. "You never take that thing off." 

Dean stepped closer to him, so now they would shoulder to shoulder. "You told me to." Castiel said enclosing himself into the jacket. 

Castiel hadn't reazlied how cold his body had become. As an angel he wouldn't have had to worry about the tempreture, but unfortunately he didn't have that any longer. 

Castiel had to admit to himself. He felt lost ever since he became human. Never knowing what to do. Never knowing how to do simple things that humans did everyday of their lives. He felt needs he'd never felt before. He felt emotions that had never occured to him. He felt alone. 

"Cas are you okay?" Dean was suddenly in front of him his face in his palms. 

Castiel was about to ask him what he meant, but he felt the stinging in his eyes. He was crying. Castiel didn't know what to about the pressure that was in his eyes. His throat felt clogged and he his breaths came out in small puffs now. He started to feel trapped. 

Dean put his arms around him and his hand pushed his head down to his shoulder. "It's okay buddy," Dean murmurred as he rubbed his back. 

The problem was that Castiel had no idea what was going on with him. His eyes were producing water, his heart was beating extremely fast, and his head was spinning. He felt utterly powerless this way. The only reason he was so in control these past few weeks was because of this one person that made him literally feel safe and secure. 

Dean. He thought. Dean was the only reason Castiel was sane at this point. He helped him through so much. 

"Why?" Castiel uttered into Dean's shoulder. 

"Why what?" 

"Why is it that you are helping me when I'm useless to you and Sam?" Castiel said picking up his head and looking straight at Dean. 

His green eyes made him cry even harder. "You could have left me at any point. I am nothing without my grace. Is it because I saved you that you feel as if I should repay me? I do not understand any of this Dean. I am lost and I feel like I'm choking." 

Dean silenced Castiel by sealing his lips with his. Castiel was running with emotions. He felt pain, lost, and alone. Dean was the only reason he was still alive. He owed Dean just as much as Dean owed him. 

Castiel didn't want Dean's lips to go away. When they did he wanted to press them back onto Dean's, but Dean put his palms back onto his cheeks. 

"Hey it's okay, it's going to be okay." He muttered his thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. 

Castiel stared into Dean's green eyes and nodded. With Dean he felt secure from all this. 

"Now let's get you back inside. It's cold outside." Dean said and put his hand Castiel's pulling him back to the bunker. 

Out of everything that Castiel did not know, he knew one thing. Castiel needed Dean.


	2. I Need You Just As Much As You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Its Cold Outside. Dean tells Castiel should head to bed. Castiel complies and gets a surprise during the night.

Dean had let go of Castiels' hand just as they entered the bunker. The warmth had instantly went away and wanted to just snatch it back just as fast as he had let go. 

Dean cleared his throat catching Castiel's attention. "You should head to bed. Don't need you getting sick."

Castiel watched Dean's lips go into a straight line. He got this gutted feeling in him that he wanted to go comfort Dean. He didn't understand why he wanted this. He knew that he disliked seeing Dean pity him this way. He wanted to go and smash their lips together to remove that look from Dean. After that he'd want Dean to lead, lead to the room and for him to release this bursting emotion in him. 

Dean wouldn't want that. Castiel thought to himself. Dean loved woman and would much rather prefer being with one than him. It was evident that he was only a good friend of him. He had to push himself to believe that he was the only one experiencing this new sensation every time Dean was around him. 

"Cas," Dean said catching him from his thoughts. Castiel stared at his eyes just like he had been doing. Dean was watching carefully, was he that worried? Castiel could only wish he wanted him just as much he wanted him. 

"I'm going to go," Castiel muttered his eyes looking down to his feet. 

Castiel, somehow without stumbling a few times, walked to his room. When he entered, he couldn't help but notice how plain it had been. There was a bed and a lamp on top of a table. It didn't have pictures like Sam and Dean's rooms' had. The room was empty. It felt like it was missing something every time Castiel had entered it. 

Castiel remembered that he still had Dean's jacket. He removed it, but didn't go to return it. Instead he removed his shoes and slipped into bed with the jacket. He didn't bother to change into any sleeping clothes. His arms wrapped around the warm jacket. His nostrils were intoxicated with the smell of Dean. He imagined it was Dean himself. He imagined himself in Dean's arms, his head resting on his chest ingulfing his scent. He imagined Dean softly speaking even when he wouldn't reply to him. He imagined Dean going and touching him. Why did he want this? He wanted answers to his problems. 

Castiel forced his eyes shut wishing every emotion would just disappear already. If he liked anything about being a human, it was sleeping. It was almost like being dead for hours. Everything went away and sometimes was replaced by these images. Images of being with Dean. Images of still being an angel. Images of about just anything. Sometimes the images were good, sometimes they were terrifying enough it had him jolt awake almost about to scream.

Castiel pleaded to himself to fall asleep already. He started to feel cold suddenly. His whole body had begun to shiver uncontrollably. The stinging in his eyes had returned. The choking in his throat came along as well. 

Somehow he didn't hear the door to his room open or the foot steps. His shaking stopped him from feeling his bed shift. 

A hand had roamed around his waist securing him to the warm body that had raided his room. He could tell it was Dean. 

Castiel let out his tears and low whimpers echoed through the room. "Dean, what's wrong with me?" 

He felt Dean's arm tense and tighten his hold on Castiel. "It's okay Cas," He whispered. 

Castiel removed Dean's warm body off him and moved to look him in the eyes. His eye sight had blurred from the tears he assumed. It made no sense at all to him. 

"Why is this happening to me?" His voice croaked.

Dean kissed his lips once again keeping them there longer than before, so when he removed his lips the sensation lingered. 

"You're scared Cas." He murmured and set his forehead on Castiels'. "It's okay." 

"Is it really?" Castiel said through his sons. 

Dean rubbed his thumb across his cheek and nodded. "Cas you aren't useless. Just because you lost your mojo doesn't change the fact that you are family. We need you Cas." Dean paused and placed a chaste kiss on his nose. "I need you Cas."

Castiel's heart literally wanted to burst out of his chest. The world felt as if it was spinning uncontrollably. He had no words. He was at awe that Dean Winchester would ever say those words. Dean Winchester the man who loves his pie and woman, but pie just a little bit more. Cas could only ask, why him? 

"Dean, I-" Castiel was silenced by Dean with his soft lips. Cas did just as Dean did and took in the taste of Dean. He was savory and sweet from the burgers and pies. It was intoxicating. 

Castiel let Dean please him. Castiel had gone through sex a few times, but all he wanted was to be dominated by Dean and all that he is. 

Dean had set himself on top of Castiel letting their clothed bodies touch each other. Castiel couldn't surpress the moan that erupted inside of him. His hands felt helpless they went from laying on the bed to searching for skin to touch. 

Dean broke away from Cas and removed his long sleeved shirt revealing what Castiel wanted most. His stomach was lean and cut. His chest was clean from any hairs. Castiel couldn't help but rub his hands from his stomach to his chest to wrapped around Dean's neck to pull him down to his lips. 

Somewhere along the way Castiel had opened his legs enough for Dean to rest in between. Castiel moaned once again as he felt Dean rubbed himself into his lower end. 

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this," Dean whispered his voice strained from the pleasure. 

Castiel grunted in reply and began to rid himself of his shirt. 

Dean chuckled. "Calm down," He said helping Castiel get the shirt over his head. 

Dean got a hold of Castiel's head and held it close to his staring into his lust filled blue eyes. Dean sealed their lips once again slowly moving them together in sync. Castiel's hand roamed around until they found what they had wanted. 

Dean's moan practically vibrated into Castiel's mouth. Cas smiled into the kiss and moved his hand along Dean's clothed penis. Castiel pressed his fingers along trying to figure out the length and width of it. 

"Cas I swear if you don't stop teasing I will be forced to turn you around pull down your pants and fuck you." Dean said. 

Castiel smirked and grabbed his penis and squeezed tightly. "Fuck," Dean cursed and groaned. Castiel just wanted to hear Dean writhe under his touch and he wsang going to let it end at just this. 

Castiel fumbled around the button of his jeans and once they were open he pulled the zipper down. Dean had his eyes shut waiting for Castiel's touch. Dean had always wanted this as much as Castiel had. 

Castiel jerked off his jeans and underwear revealing his penis. Castiel looked to the tip and saw it glisten. Dean already had pre-cum. 

Castiel didn't bother to use his hand to pleasure Dean. Instead he brought Dean down to the bed so he would be on top. 

Castiel engulfed Dean's penis taking in the whole length of it. His tongue ran along the back of his let it out with a pop. 

"Shit," He heard Dean. Castiel moaned when Dean put his hands on Castiel's hair. 

Castiel took Dean's penis again and bobbed up and down. He began a process of swirling his tongue at the tip gaining a moan from Dean, he took his whole perish into mouth gaining a curse from him, and lastly his hand grabbed at his balls gaining a thrust from him. 

Castiel continued this relishing in the pleasure he was giving Dean. 

"Fuck, Cas." Dean brought Castiel up to kiss him hard. He flipped them around and used his free hand to removed his jeans and underwear. Dean used both his hands to rid Castiel's of his as well. 

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist letting him run his through the crack of his ass. Castiel moaned every time Dean teased him by pushing against his hole. 

"Dean please," Castiel muttered his voice flushed with lust. 

"Please what Cas?" Dean questioned. 

"Fuck me," Castiel said pushing himself against Dean's penis. 

They both moaned loudly at the pressure. They both felt like they were at their peaks already, but neither of them wanted any of it to end any time longer. 

"Cas, are you sure?" Castiel nodded. He didn't care that this was his first time being penetrated like this, he didn't care that Dean wasn't wearing those weird plastic things, all he cared about was the fact that all his fantasies of being with Dean like this were being fufilled.

Castiel whimpered at the feeling of Dean pushing himself inside. He didn't know what to do about the stinging. His mind yelled for the pain to stop, but his body wanted more of Dean. They both moaned at the same time probably loud enough for Sam to hear. 

Castiel nodded to Dean who's face read if he wanted him to move. All Castiel wanted was this. The intimacy. The feeling of their skin touching. The sloppy kisses that made him want to faint. Everything felt heightened because it was Dean. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled out at the sudden shiver that ran through his spine. He could sense the smirk on Dean. He had no idea where the immense feeling came from, but he wanted more it. 

Castiel started to meet Dean halfway through his thrusts. He could hear Dean's grunts, the slap of their skin as each of them pushed against each other, his own moans from the extreme pleasure each time Dean hit that one spot. Dean had somehow brought him closer so their sweaty chests were touching and their lips were connected. Castle's tongue explored the inside of Dean's mouth wanting to memorize every crevice just like Dean had done to him in the beginning. 

"Dean," Castiel groaned into Dean's mouth. 

He gasped as Dean touched his penis and began to rub it up and down. He was gasping for air as Dean thrusted faster into him. His body felt like it was going to explode. He was touching Dean as much as he could looking for some leverage. Suddenly Dean had got out of him and had both of their penises in his hand moving up and down rapidly. Dean pressed their mouths together as they both released together. 

They both fell onto the bed facing each other. Castiel couldn't help the grin that plastered itself onto his face. 

"What?" Dean asked putting his hand on Castiel's cheek. 

"Nothing," Castiel whispered. 

Dean brought a blanket over their sweaty bodies. "We can worry about showering tomorrow." 

Castiel's grin widened, "Together."

"Yes," Dean said. 

Castiel was about to say something, but Dean had already fallen asleep. He kissed Dean's lips lightly and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
